In recent years, stoves and heaters of the type particularly adapted to burn wood and coal, have begun to enjoy much commercial success. One of the principal reasons underlying this success is due to ever increasing prices of petroleum products and electricity. In this regard, it is appreciated that stoves of both the freestanding and even stoves referred to as fireplace stoves are being purchased by individuals as a means of more efficiently heating their dwellings.
With all the activity in wood stoves, there has been a substantial effort to provide a very efficient design. Some stoves today are generally more efficient than stoves in the past. But there is still many shortcomings and disadvantages in stoves commercially available today.
Among the shortcomings and disadvantages of present day stoves is the generally low overall efficiency found in such. While, as pointed out above, there have been improvements in some stove designs, many are designed to burn wood, and are not easily adapted to burn coal, oil, gas or the like.
One important shortcoming of conventional stoves and heaters of the type being referred to herein is that they often are only able to heat a relatively small area and are not designed in such a manner that the resulting heat can be easily and efficiently evenly distributed throughout a structure or dwelling.